If the past had change
by Carmellie Choco-chan
Summary: KuroKiruPika fic. They're not supposed to be engaged. It was not what she laid out for her life. But fate and destiny don't seem to agree with her plans. It was suddenly changed and before she knew it, everything was already ruined.


Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter x Hunter, but I do own the plot and the OCs

* * *

><p><strong><em>If the Past has Change<em>**

**Author**: Carmellie Chocolover

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/comfort

**Warning:** Too dramatic. Not funny. Too serious story plot. Female Kurapika (My first time to make one. I really want to try to make one!) , kuropika (I'm not a fan, but I must do it! A challenge! tehee...), kirukura (Same as kuro pika. Try to look at my profile...) No yaoi. Kurapika here is 17 years old, as well as Gon and Killua. Leorio is19.

**Summary**: _They're not supposed to be engaged. It was not what she laid out for her life. But fate and destiny don't seem to agree with her plans. It was suddenly changed and before she knew it, everything was already ruined. What will happen to her life? Her life that was ruined by the past she had shoved far in the back of her mind. And what about the person who made her life worth living?(_

* * *

><p>Kurapika's POV<p>

I could still remember that day...

_The group with the twelve-legged spider..._

_A group also known as_ Genei Ryodan…

The _ruthless_ murders…

The _desolate_ screams…

The _indistinguishable traces_ of tears _and sweat_ and blood…

The fire _that turned our homes into ashes_…

Everything!

_It was etched in my memory as if it was only yesterday…_

_Nonetheless…_

I was still insulting my self...

Why?

Three years have passed after I met my new friend, I avenged my clan _and lived a new life_…

_But why?_

Why couldn't I kill him?

He…the murderer who killed my family! My clan!

Why?

_Why? For years, it's what drove me to live…_

_It's my goal…_

_It's the purpose that keep me intact of my identity…_

_I vowed to kill him…_

_With these hands of mine…_

_I vowed to let his blood wash over the cries of my comrades…_

_But why?_

_Every bit of my past was a nightmare because of him…_

_He turned everything to ruins…_

_My life into that of a living dead…_

_My happiness into undying misery…_

_My dreams into nightmares…_

The nightmares that never cease to haunt me…

I got off from my bed and walked towards the balcony.

_I let the evening air soothed me as I noticed another person standing there._

_Streaks of silver hair clouded my vision as I slowly approached him._

"Killua?"

"Kurapika? What are you doing this late? "

"I... I can't sleep ..." I said forcing a smile.

He remained silent and started walking towards me. He knelt down, a rose in his hand.

"Kurapika..."

My eyes were still wide from shock.

_His actions never failed to surprise, especially now._

"I love you, will you be my girlfriend?" He said smiling.

I couldn't restrain myself from blushing.

I felt my cheeks burning.

"I will."

I said feeling embarrassed but also happy.

How could I not be? What would you feel if the man, you love shares the same feelings for you?

Of course, anyone would feel happy!

_I felt a surge of happiness poured over me._

_It was pure bliss that I feared that I might dreaming._

_But I wasn't._

He tucked the rose in my hair, which falls all the way down to my waist. He pulled me against him and hugged me softly.

_His warmth was so comforting and I felt safe in his arms._

_It was as if life has been brought back to me again._

_The feelings and emotions that I have once lost seemed to come back._

_It felt like the nightmares that haunted my dreams had finally ended._

* * *

><p>It has been three months, Killua and I were now engaged.<p>

We have a wonderful relationship.

True, we don't kiss that much like the usual western couples.

When their kind started smooching like mad, we just held each other hands and engulfed ourselves in a warm hug.

My life was so beautiful and perfect.

Until I met him.

AGAIN.

Him.

_The leader of those murderers._

_Of Genei Ryodan._

Kuroro Lucilfer.

* * *

><p><em>Kuroro POV<em>

The night breeze shivers my body.

Drifting my chills up

I walk on the Yorkshin City Avenue, taking a refreshing breath.

My past was haunting me.

My past, that was my reason, to have the forbidden feeling, that killers must not have.

* * *

><p><em>Kuroro's Flash back<em>

**_SLAP!_**

_"You, son of the devil! Get out of this house!"_

_"I'm sorry papa…"_

_The elder man dragged the young boy by his collar and shoved his face onto the scenario in front of his face. "Look! Look very closely! Look at what you've done!"_

_The young boy tightly closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks. He himself couldn't bear to see what he had done. It was something he did not intend to happen. "I'm really sorry…Papa, please forgive me…"_

_"You never bring anything good to this family! Nothing!"_

_"I never meant to do it…I'm so sorry papa…"_

_"Enough!" The elder man ruthlessly let go of the child's shirt. "You're getting away from this house. I'll be sending you to Ryuuseigai tomorrow!"_

_The child's face suddenly clouded with fear. "But papa…"_

_"No buts!" The elder man sternly interrupted. "No child of mine brings this much evil!"_

_"Papa…"_

_"And don't you dare call me 'papa' again! I'm not your father. You're nothing more than rubbish!"_

_This little argument ended with the little boy being thrown to the city of the shooting stars, Ryuuseigai, the city that homes the trashes of the world._

_The sun rose and the new scenery in front him changed._

_His face was pale, devoid of its previous cheery spirit._

_His eyes were dark and blank and lifeless._

_"Ironic. The name of this place was so beautiful. But its purpose doesn't resemble the name." The little boy walked a little further towards the center of the city. "This is going to be my new home. And outside this home, I don't exist any longer. Outside this home, I am long forgotten. Outside this home, I am dead."_

* * *

><p><em>Kuroro's POV<em>

_I never liked being alone._

_Nonetheless, I learned how to be alone._

_Otherwise, I would die._

_I couldn't expect the others to help me._

_I learned how to stand on my own._

_I learned how to steal._

_I felt thirsty for blood._

_I learned how to kill._

_And I loved it._

_I felt the need to survive._

_And surviving to me meant kill those who went against your way._

_It was that day – the day when I decided to change everything._

_Like always, I walked around the grounds of Ryuuseigai._

_A little blue-haired girl was sitting down by the tree near the center of the city._

_She's around my age and I could feel a tremendous amount of strength emerging from her small form._

_She's a formidable opponent if I become her enemy._

_It's better to get her on my side._

_She's not the only girl like that._

_I found another one – a blonde and quiet girl._

_I continued to search for them – those who will passed my personal standards._

_I gathered them all._

_Then, at last, there were seven of us._

_Seven who will live their days surviving._

_Who will be known to all as thieves._

_The most powerful thieves in the land._

_Who will be feared by many, even the most powerful in terms of political power._

_Who will be known as Genei Ryodan._

_"We are the unworthy living. We only live for survival. We are weak yet we are strong. Together we are strong. We'll protect ourselves and we'll do anything for one another – for our survival."_

_That was our promise._

_I stepped into a little walk path towards the mountain village._

_I strolled a little to get some fresh air._

_It was when I saw this girl._

_Her body glimmered in the moonlight._

_The water droplets that clung on her golden blonde hair shined as if they were diamonds._

_It was truly wonderful to see such a sight in such a little village. Believe me._

_A man in his 40s approached the girl._

_"Papa!" She called._

_The person smiled at her and patted her head._

_"Kurapika. What are you doing this late? Moreover, you body was soaked! Did you play by the riverside again?"_

_"Gomen ne, Papa." She answered and gave her 'Papa' a cheeky grin._

_Her 'Papa' laughed and patted her head again as they started their way home._

_I felt envy clouded my heart._

_It's expected, right?_

_I've never been treated like that._

_I was only treated with hatred._

_I know too well that the world was never fair._

_I hated myself._

_I hated my life._

_I ran out from the valley._

_Running nonstop until I reached a city._

_I heard some women gossiping about a village in the valley I just came from._

_They said something about the 'scarlet eyes' and 'Kuruta clan'._

_They also said how expensive and powerful their eyes are._

_Interesting._

_Very interesting._

_This was my first mission for Genei Ryodan._

_The mission:_

**_Annihilate the entire clan of Kuruta._**

* * *

><p><em>The bloody massacre I created was over.<em>

_Amidst the blood and dead bodies, I saw her again._

_The same girl with golden blonde hair._

_Her beautiful yet flaming eyes were sparkling with tears._

_My eyes widened as a realization struck me – I had killed her clan._

_And I had killed her father._

_Beneath the gleams of tears, her bright scarlet eyes showed no fear or terror._

_Only hatred._

_"Why?" She said, her voice shaking. Her whispers sounded scared but they're not wavering._

_"Why? Why did you not kill me? WHY?" She yelled._

_I looked at her blankly._

_Then, I retrieved my blank look and replaced it with a teasing glance._

_"You're weak. Too weak that even my thirst for blood vanished._

_I smirked._

_She gave me a disgusted look._

_"I'm not weak! I can fight you!"_

_She said. But all I need is a single weak blow to make her hit the wall._

_"Who are you?" She shrieked in pain._

_I answered her with the coldest tone I could manage. "Us? The twelve-legged spider. Genei Ryodan."_

* * *

><p><em>Four years later, I met the girl again.<em>

_I couldn't believe myself that the weakest girl in that red-eyed clan killed my strongest member._

_She had become stronger._

_Strong enough to capture me and bind me._

_During that time, as her chains surrounded me, I realized it was really her._

_She was beyond all the expectations I assumed about her._

_"I can't believe that the chained-guy who killed Uvo is actually a girl."_

_And at that same moment, I finally realized it._

_I never hated you._

_I love you._

_Since that day I saw in the river._

_I already fell in love you._

_I'm really stupid._

_I really am._

_Not only did I ruin your life._

_But I ended up planting hatred in your heart._

_End of the flashback_

* * *

><p>"Ironic….. The cold-hearted Genei Ryodan's Leader was in love with his own victim. How ironic." He murmured.<p>

His eyes showed the light of disappointment, hopeless and desire.

"I'm so stupid…. Could you forgive me, Kuruta girl?" He said. He bowed his head and thought hopelessly,' Like she would forgive me…. It just a dream, for me to see she forgive me.. Just in my dream, my sweet dream.'

Desperate with his own thought he went out for the clean air and refreshment.

Near his place, there was a small garden.

He walked in, and found the most _unwanted_ view he wanted to see.

An _image_ of a young teenage girl with blond hair and aquamarine blue eyes sat on the lap of young man with silver messy hair, eating ice cream _together_.

Kuroro eyed them in horror, his eyes shown a great envy to the couple, who he knows the names; Kurapika and Killua; his first love and his 'first love' friend, well _boyfriend_.

The other visitors looked at the couple, as if the couple was an attraction or a masterpiece painting.

'She seems very happy…' he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** hi guys... I meant is my 3rd KuroPika fic and my 1st KuroKiruPika fic... Hope you like it.. and by the way, Review is really needed! and In need of Idea for the next chapter!

Regard

Carmellie Choco-chan

_**Special thanks to .eiJi...**_


End file.
